Price of Sin's Love
by funni neko
Summary: Warning OC Story. Ryuu Ichirou is the Assasin Griffin and he has been relocated after a job went wrong. Now he meets another Sin user.
1. Prologue

**Price of a Sin's Love Prologue**

The room was black and deprived of any light except for the dim, jerky movements of a flashlight. Suddenly the light flickered on to show a dead man with his blood splattered on the wall and a woman on the floor in front of the man that she didn't even know was dead.

"Ichirou what do you think you are doing!" The voice yelled. It came from a woman close to tears because of how horse her voice sounded. A young man, around his early twenties, stepped forward with a stoic expression. He started to walk towards her.

"Stop; don't get any closer!" The woman yelled as she tried to back away but she tripped over her husband's dead body. The woman let out of scream in terror.

"Shh, everything will be ok." Ichirou said, as he placed his hand with a small incision across his fingertips onto the woman chest. Within the next second he had activated his Sin powers and it pierced her heart.

Ichirou quickly got up and began to leave the scene. He quickly made it back into his room before he noticed something very strange: it was really quiet. So, once he changed out of his bloody clothes and disposed of them, Ichirou went out to find out where the other servants were.

Ichirou had to continue on with his role until he safely got away from this wacky job house. He started his search, but when he came outside he instantly knew what had occurred there.

* * *

Ichirou finally made it to his new apartment. He slung his backpack over his shoulder before starting up the stairs; that when Ichirou noticed his neighbor was leaving his apartment. His neighbor had midnight black hair with icy cold grey eyes that sent shivers down Ichirou's spine.

When his neighbor saw him he walked over and stood in front of him. "My name is Logan Sadler." His neighbor said as he brushed passed him and started to walk down the street. Ichirou sighed.

"The names Ichirou Ryuu." He said loud enough for Logan to hear as he was walking away; but what Ryuu didn't know was that Logan was smirking at him.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter sorry for the long wait. Please leave Comments, Questions or rants. **

**Thank you my lovely beta SebbyNinja666**


	2. Chapter 1: New Mission and Informant

**Price of Sin's Love Chapter 1: ****New mission and Informant**

Everyone there was already dead. Ichirou walked slowly through the corpses that lead into the hallway.

_Who could have done all this without my knowledge? _Ichirou thought as he bent down to move one the bodies out of his way. He noticed that all of them were killed the same way; shot through their eyeballs.

That is when he heard the sound of police cars arriving, then he quickly ran towards the flight of stairs that headed towards the roof. Once he was on the roof he grabbed a stray pipe and pulled out some barbed wire and tied it to the pipe.

He walked over to the edge and threw the pipe towards a nearby tree. Once he thought it was secure enough, he stepped back a few feet. Before he started to run off the edge of the roof to swing himself safely into the tree.

* * *

"What is it?" Ichirou asked as he picked up his cell phone.

"We have a mission for you," the voice says over the phone.

"What is it?"

"It's a team mission of our top Assassin."

"I see."

"We will fax you details over later."

"Alright that's fine," Ichirou said, before hanging up the phone.

Ichirou got up, and left his apartment. He was heading towards the convenience store around the corner when he caught sight of a girl with long silver hair, wearing a Victorian dress that was staring at him from outside the convenience store. Once he was finished shopping he exited from the store to see that the girl was standing right in front of him.

"Are you Ichirou Ryuu?" The girl looked up at him with her deep blue eyes.

"Yes." Ichirou responded.

"I'm Aoi, your new informant; it is nice to meet you."

"Let's go to my apartment to talk some more." Ichirou decided as Aoi shortly nodded in agreement and followed to where the apartment was located

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter sorry for the long wait. Please leave Comments, Questions or rants. **

**Thank you my lovely beta SebbyNinja666**


	3. Chapter 2: Loving Someone

**Price of Sin's Love  
Chapter 2: Loving Someone**

Ryuu stormed into his aparment slamming the door startling Aoi.

"Ryuu-kun, are you ok?" Aoi asked as she came down and sat down beside him.

"No, Aoi I'm not ok." Ryuu said as his voice muffled slightly.

"Want to talk about it?" Aoi asked, putting her petite hand onto Aoi's shoulder.

Ryuu lifted his head off table and begin his tale.

* * *

Ryuu walked out of his house early to let Ao sleep in due to the mission from the day before as he stepped outside he saw that his neighbor_was struggling to climb up the stars.

Ryuu cautiously walked over to the male.

"Are you ok?" Ryuu asked but his question was ignored and Logan continueed to walk to top of stair case but once he made it he fell over into Ryuu's arm.

"Come on I will take you to your house." Ryuu said pulling one of Logan hands over his shoulder and started to move towards his apartment.

_'I need his key.'_ Ryuu thought as he looked down at half semi-conscious man in his arms.

Ryuu sighed before sticking his hand into Logan's jacket pocket trying to feel for his when he didn't feel anything whatsoever but he took his hand out to search the other pant's pocket as he patted down to feel the pocket however contain nothing inside.

"Here." Logan mumbled as he reached within his shirt pocket and pulled out his key handing them to Ryuu.

Ryuu took them gratefully and unlocked the door. He steady walked Logan inside his apartment which resemble much like his own which had a small table, TV, and bed to the side.

Ryuu walked over to the mattress and laid Logan onto the bed.

"Will you be ok by yourself?" Ryuu asked.

"Yeah I will be fine but could hand me a change of clothes."Logan murmured a voice Ryuu barely even heard.

"Ok." Ryuu said as he walked over to an oak dresser and opened it which he pulled out a pair of sweats and a shirt for_ and walked over and handed it to him.

"Thank you."Logan said, taking the clothes from Ryuu.

Once he grabbed the clothes Ryuu then turned around to giveLogan some privacy while he changed. When he was finished he gazed at Ryuu's back.

"It's ok you can leave now... thanks."Logan said awkwardly.

Ryuu turned to face Logan who was looking down at his hands.

"Well, I will come over after my classes are done alright." Ryuu said, before leaving the apartment.

* * *

"That doesn't sound to bad, so what is the problem?" Aoi asked, looking at Ichirou confused who merrily smiled then he opened his mouth to continue his tale.

* * *

Ryuu stood outside_apartment before lifting his arm to knock on the door soon as his head touched the door it open. Ryuu peered inside carefully calling out fo Logan. Ryuu trudge inside stealthily using his asination skills to enter house. Once he glanced around the living room to fine everything in place. He cautiously walked over to the door of Logan's room and looked insde there he saw Logan and some random woman having sex on bed.

Ryuu didn't know why but he felt utterly bretayed causing sin to lash out breaking every window in Logan's apartment. Logan looked over at Ryuu and his eyes widen in shock. Ryuu freaked out and ran out of Logan's apartment and walked into his own apartment.

* * *

"So that is why your sulking." Aoi said smiling at Ryuu's natively.

"I'm not sulking." Ryuu murmured into his arm.

"Ryuu, you know its okay for you to like Logan." Aoi told who turned looked at her surprised.

"The reason why you felt so bretayed was because you have serious feelings for him and seeing with someone else had hurt you." Aoi explained.

"But none would love a sin user!" Ryuu retorted but then he was swiftly hit on the back of the head.

"Ryuu never say such things about yourrself. One day there will be someone who will love you for you." Aoi said as she smiled at him softly.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. I don't own the Oc's just the Plot. Please Review  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Mission 2

**Price Of Sin's Love **

**Chapter 3: Mission 2**

Logan waited patiently outside Ryuu's door for him to leave his house so he could explain himself; that is until the door opened and Aoi stepped out.

"Logan, can we talk?" Aoi asked. Logan looked unsure before nodding and leading her to his house.

"Outcast you know you have to be careful around Griffin; if he were to find out your true identity the organization won't allow him to live," Aoi told Logan as she glared at him.

"Don't you think I already know that, it's just that... he..." Logan struggled to find the words.

"I understand that you have feelings for him and he has feelings for you, but you, Logan, are nothing but an assassin, Ryuu actually has a life outside being an assassin." Aoi told him.

"If you really care for him don't play him," Aoi finished as she left Logan's house to return back Ryuu's.

* * *

"Griffin to Outcast, I'm in position." Ryuu said as he was on top of a building across from the target.

"Confirmed, I'm going in." Outcast said before he came out of the closet and knocked out the target. Griffin kept watch on the perimeter of the place.

"Aoi, to Griffin and Outcast, guards are on their way they'll be there in five minutes." Aoi informed them as the guards passed her in the hallway of the hotel.

"Alright, I'm almost done." Outcast said as he settled everything like a suicide a chair to fallen to the floor and hung man the man from ceiling. Outcast then quickly moved to the window and grabbed the grappling hook and swung it to the other building where Griffin was and climbed to the roof.

"Mission complete, returning to rendezvous point." Griffin told Aoi as he and Outcast began to leave the roof just as the guards arrived to find their boss dead.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter Thank you Beta Sebbyninja666!**


	5. Chapter 4: Mission 3

**Price Of Sin's Love**

**Chapter 4: Mission 3**

Aoi watched Griffin's back as he and Outcast snuck into the warehouse were the drug cartel was supposed to be disturbing their goods that night. Outcast moved quickly down on his enemies while Griffin avoided and snuck in the place undetected.

"Aoi, where is the target?" Outcast asked, through his hidden ear peace.

"Outcast, you are on the wrong floor, Griffin you are in position of the target take him out." Aoi said as Outcast cursed and Griffin responded with 'roger'. Griffin knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" The target responded. Griffin kicked open the door then threw a knife at the target causing him to jump out of his seat. A shot rang out shattering the glass behind the target, the bullet going right through the target's heart.

"Target terminated return to rendezvous poin,." Aoi said as she lifted up sniper and began to leave the rooftop.

* * *

Logan waited outside of Ryuu's house knowing he would have to go to school soon. Just as Ryuu stepped out of his house, Logan grabbed his arm to prevent him from running away.

"Let me go Logan!" Ryuu shouted coldly.

"No, I need to talk to you! Stop running away from me!" Logan pleaded, causing Ryuu to get angry and turn around to glare furiously at him.

"I didn't run away first, you did Logan. You are the one playing with my feelings; if you're not seriously in love or like me just stay the hell away from me." Ryuu said trying to break free from Logan's hold.

"Ryuu, listen I do have feelings for you but I never really had a committed relationship before." Logan admitted letting go of Ryuu's arm. Ryuu stared at him hard for moment trying to analyze him.

"Alright if you won't run away I won't either so I'm willing to forgive you so we can at least try." Ryuu said giving Logan a smile that he would never forget.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter Thank you Beta SebbyNinja666!  
**


	6. Chapte 5: Date

** Price Of Sin's Love**

**Chapter 5: Date**

Logan tapped his finger on the desk as he waited for Ryuu to come out of his room. "Impatient," Ao said as Logan finally stopped tapping his finger on the desk and folded his arm across his chest. Ryuu opened the door and stepped outside to see Logan glaring at Ao, who wore a smile on to his face.

"What's wrong?" Ryuu asked. Logan just stood up and strolled over to Ryuu grabbing ahold of his hand and pulling him out of house so they could go to their first date.

"What's wrong?" Ryuu questioned once more.

"Oh, it's nothing." Logan replied as a blush rose to his cheeks. "You shall see when we get there," Logan added. Ryuu's eyes widen as he read the sign

"Ice Skating, but I don't know how to ice skate." Ryuu said.

"Then I will teach you." Logan said, before pulling Ryuu inside. Logan paid for their skates and they went to go put them on. Logan tied his and Ryuu's skates on securely before pulling Ryuu on to the ice.

"Ok listen to me Ryuu find you balance and stay focused." Logan tells him. Ryuu slowly began to find the right amount of weight for each foot and slowly was able to stand up without swaying.

"Alright slowly slide for foot shifting between both to bring yourself forward." Logan instructed. Ryuu did as told and began to slide his foot back to back.

"Okay now I'm going to let you go." Logan said releasing Ryuu slowly.

"No, don't let me go." Ryuu said trying keep holding onto Logan but Ryuu managed to stand up and tried to move towards Logan.

"See you're doing it just fine." Logan said. They continued to skate for a while before they left the ice rink.

"Do you want some ice cream?" Ryuu asked looking over at the ice cream cart.

"Sure, I don't mind." Logan said as they went to buy some ice cream before they went home.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter Thank you Beta SebbyNinja666!  
**


	7. Chapter 6: New Mission

**Price Of Sin's Love**

**Chapter 6: New Mission**

Ryuu stared in shock at the new assignment that he had just received. He couldn't believe this was happening. His new assignment is to kill outcast. Ryuu let out a heavy sigh before looking out the window. Ryuu had to play it cool on their next mission.

* * *

"Griffin is something wrong; you have been quieter than usual?" Outcast asked his partner.

"Oh sorry," Griffin responded.

"Stay focused." Outcast replied, as the bell chimed to say it was 9 o'clock at night.

"The mission is underway." Aoi said, alerting the pair that their mission has begun.

Griffin and Outcast quickly moved into action racing towards their designated targets. Griffin quickly subdued the guards while Outcast made his way to the target. Griffin stiffed as a gunshot run out through the place. Griffin cautiously made his way into the room to see the target dead on the floor and Outcast slumped against the wall.

"Outcast, are you okay?" Griffin asked as he turned around to face Griffin.

Griffin's eyes widened when he saw Outcast bleeding profusely through the gunshot wound in his stomach.

"I'm fine let's get out of here." Outcast said struggling to stand.

Griffin quickly made his way over to him and helped him escape.

"Thank you, but I must go." Outcast said as he pulled away from Griffin

_'This is my chance but...' _Griffin thought to himself as Outcast walked away.

_'No, this isn't how I want to end this; I want to end this fair and square.' _Griffin thought as Ryuu turned and walked away with Aoi by his side.

* * *

As Ryuu entered his house he got a message from Logan saying:

_**My business trip was extended won't be there for a week**_

_**Love you,  
Logan**_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter Thank you Beta SebbyNinja666!  
**


	8. Chapter 7: Options

**Price of Sin's Love**

**Chapter 7: Options**

Ryuu sat with his laptop looking through a series of hospital records to see if anyone with Outcast's wounds was admitted to one, but so far no one with the same MO came in to any hospital. He knew in 2 more days he would be released then he would have to fight him with full strength and kill Outcast. Aoi watched Ryuu struggle to find Outcast; she knew he will be desperate to find out who he was after once he finished his job, but she had her orders not to interfere with these two. She also knew Outcast had received a similar order to kill Ryuu.

Logan sat in his Hospital room, looking at the text message containing his new mission order. He didn't know what to do. Maybe he should just tell Ryuu the truth so they could stay together forever and run away. When he was released he would tell Ryuu everything so they could be together.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review! Thank you beta SebbyNinja666!**


	9. Chapter 8: The Start Of The Chase

**Price of Sin's Love**

**Chapter 8: The Start of the Chase**

"Found you, Outcast!" Griffin yelled as he stood in front of the injured Outcast.

"You think you can take me on?" Outcast said cockily, as he leaned against a nearby wall.

"I think I can, since your bleeding all over the wall." Griffin told him before he lunged at Outcast, who quickly moved out of the way and took off down a nearby street.

"You're not getting away!" Griffin yelled as he ran after him.

"Damn, he's going to catch up to me." Outcast groaned as he spotted as sewer hole and went inside, as Griffin ran towards him.

* * *

"Logan!" Ryuu yelled as he knocked on his boyfriend's door. "I know you're in there; you parked your motorcycle in the front." Logan let out a heavy sigh before he lifted his sluggish body off his bed and went to answer the door.

"Hey Ryuu," Logan said before he started coughing.

"Logan, what happened? You look like death warmed you over." Ryuu said as he gave him a worried look.

"It's nothing really; I just have a small fever." Logan informed him.

"Let's get you back to bed and then I'll make you some chicken noodle soup." Ryuu told him. Ryuu lead Logan inside, securing and locking the door before helping Logan into his bedroom and lying him down. Ryuu went over to the kitchen area and proceed to take out the following ingredients: noodles, chicken breast, and chicken broth.

Ryuu pulled out one big pot, a smaller pot and a small frying pan, and then began to boil the noodles, cut up the chicken into small squares. He placed the cubes into the pan to cook before pouring the can of chicken broth into the smaller pot to cook. Then he went back into the bedroom to check up on Logan, who was attempting to sleep.

Ryuu let out a sad sigh as he walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a single bowl, filled it with cold water then moved closer to Logan's closet to find a towel. Before he went back to check on Logan, Ryuu went over to stove to check on the food to make sure it was not burning. With a couple of stirs to broth and the chicken flipped over he went to the back into the room where Logan was trying to sleep.

He put the bowl down on the floor and dipped the towel into the bowl before pulling it out, ringing out the extra water, and placing it onto Logan's forehead.

"Thank you, Ryuu." Logan whispered as he gave him a weak smile.

"It's no problem." Ryuu replied before he got up and went into the kitchen. He tested the noodles and placed them in a strainer, before pouring the broth into a bowl and placed the noodles inside allowing them to soak in the juices before doing the same with the meat. Once this was done he went back into the room to see if Logan was up to eat something.

"Logan, are you hungry?" Ryuu asked.

"No not really." Logan told him.

"That is fine then, I will wrap it up." Ryuu said before he went back to the kitchen and put a piece of aluminum foil over the bowl and placing it into the fridge before turning to go attend to Logan.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review! Thank you beta SebbyNinja666!**


	10. Chapter 9: Date

**Price Of Sin's Love **

**Chapter 9: Date **

"Damn He will never give me a chance to rest." Outcast panted as he leaned against the gate leading into the deserted park before tkaing off once more trying to get away from Griffin.

"Stop running Outcast and Face me!" Griffin yelled as he chased after outcast Following him into the park.

* * *

"Ryuu,are you busy tonight by any chances?" Logan asked as he looked at Ryuu with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah Logan, I'm free." Ryuu said giving Logan a smile as he poured him a cup of hot coffee.

"Yes!" Logan yelled causing Ryuu to laugh Slightly. " I will come back around & for our date okay." Logan told him before he jumped up and ran out of the apartment.

* * *

Logan took a deep breath as he knocked onto Ryuu's door.

"Coming." Ryuu said as he got up and answered the door.

"Hey Logan." Ryuu said as he smiled and gave Ryuu a peck onto his cheek.

"You ready to go?" Logan asked.

"Yeah let me slip on my shoes." Ryuu said as he grabbed his white and black converse. Logan grabbed a hold of Ryuu hand after he locked the door and started to pull him towards the city the was bursting with night life. Cars we everywhere, Honks and beeps where heard everywhere. Couples were walking hand and hand.

Logan stopped in front of a small restaurant and pulled Ryuu inside. They got to sit in a table exude from from the rest. Ryuu order a salad with chicken in it, while Logan order a steak with mash potatoes. Through the meal they learned something about each other favorite colors, Families and other things.

"Ryuu I have something I want to tell you."Logan started but both of there cell phones went off blowing away Logan's chance for him to tell Ryuu the truth.

To Outcast: Mission Kill Gabriel Novak.

To Griffin: Found Location of Outcast Eliminate threat.

"I gotta go Logan we can talk later okay." Ryuu said giving Logan a peck onto the cheek before running out of the restaurant. Logan sighed in frustration before he got up and headed to his destination.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. I don't own the Oc's just the Plot. Please Review **


End file.
